The Breaking of Ethan and Evan Brightman
by 007BryonyBond
Summary: The Breaking of Evan and Ethan Brightman. Based on CP Coulter Dalton


**(Song listened to while writing- If I Die Young) **

The Warblers where crowded around the two Blonde boys, The Younger one nursing his brother in his arms audible sobs where being emitted from both of them, The wound visible on the others chest leaking blood onto his brother, His blonde hair tangled and matted tear streak running down both their faces.

"Evan please hold on" said the younger of the two sobbing into his brothers shoulder "It's all going to be okay"

"Ethan I-I can't" The older boy choked out chest rising and falling his breathing laboured

The Warblers Stood back allowing the Twins space.

"Evan no! Please I need you! Just hold on Helps coming" The younger held his brother close

"Eth, I-" The elders Sentence was cut off when the paramedics burst through the old oak doors and rushed into help him

"Sir, I need you to stand back please" Said the Paramedic to the younger

"No! I'm not moving" The younger exclaimed, The paramedic looked up to the other Warblers, They got the idea and One Small Olive skinned boy named Blaine and Chinese boy named Wes stepped forward to pull The younger back.

"Come on Ethan, you need to give them space" Blaine Said pulling Ethan back

"I-I need to be with him!" the younger exclaimed again Trying to pull away from the grip of the other two boys

"Ethan Calm down and sit down okay?" Wes Said leading Ethan to a sofa, Kurt walked over and sat next to him pulling the sobbing boy into his Embrace.

After what seemed like hours the Paramedics stood up and said "He's stable but we need to take him to hospital" Ethan shot up

"I'm riding with him!" the paramedic shook his head

"Sorry nobody can ride with him" Ethan leapt forward towards his brother Wes and David lunged forward to grab him, whilst Blaine tried to comfort him

"Ethan! Ethan look at me!" Blaine said, Ethan Looked to him "Good, Calm down take deep breaths" Blaine imitated and Ethan copied, Blaine nodded "We will drive in behind the ambulance okay?"

"O-okay" Ethan stuttered, Wes walked up to the head desk and picked up his gavel and banged it down on the table

"Warblers!" the Warblers stood shocked, the once cheery twins the torn apart and sobbing messes "Warblers!" Wes exclaimed again the all turned to look at him "This meeting is adjourned, please tell the other students to move away from the choir room and go to their dorms" The warblers all but Blaine, David and Ethan nodded and left.

"C-can we go?" Ethan forced out

Blaine nodded "Let's go" he said pulling his car keys from his blazer pocket, Wes grabbed his bag hoisting it onto his shoulder and lead the way out to the car park and advising other students that he saw along the way to go back to their dorm.

Ethan walked his head down tears soaking his cheeks Blood covered blazer leaving marks on his once white and crisp shirt his brothers bag hugged to his chest hair stuck to his forehead, he climbed into the back of the car not bothering to do up his belt

"Ethan, Put your belt on" Wes demanded, Ethan shook his head

"What's the point?" Ethan said quietly "My life is being ripped away from me"

"Ethan, Evan isn't dead please put you belt on" Blaine said "I'm not leaving until you do."

"He's not dead yet. But he's dying, I can feel it, Feel his pain how his heart is slowly stopping" Blaine looked over to Wes,Wes mouthed

"Just drive" Blaine nodded and started the car pulling out of Daltons car park and starting to drive down the windy and dark roads until they reached the hospital, Ethan jumped out the car and started running into the hospital, Blaine and Wes jumped out following Ethan "ETHAN HOLD UP! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING?" Wes shouted after him, Ethan stopped and said

"We are one person, I can tell where his is, I can feel the chord" Ethan said turning again to run in, Blaine and Wes shrugged and followed him until the where face to face with a door Ethan pushed it open to see his brother Asleep Cables and machines registering his slow heart beat, Ethan run up to him "E-Evan it's me Ethan" Evan slowly opened his eyes

"Eth, you made it" Evan said weakly smiling, Ethan nodded holding back a sob

"How are you feeling?" Ethan brushed his brother's hair out of his forehead

"It's close... I can feel it" Evan said meeting his brother's gaze, both pairs of icy blue eyes locking onto each other, The elders hear beat stopping and his breathing hitching giving him enough time to say "I love you eth" Blaine and Wes stepped forward both placing their hands on Ethan's shoulder as the doctors rushed in, Ethan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his Brothers lips

"I love you to Ev" He cried into his Brothers shoulder "Mischief managed brother" he whispered into his brothers ear and stood up and stepped back shoulders shaking with sobs as he turned to face the other two boys

"Ethan we are so sorry" Blaine said pulling the sobbing boy into his arms A few tears escaping his eyes and falling onto the grieving boy's blazer, Ethan pulled back

"I want to go. I-I can't stay here" Wes nodded opening the door for Ethan, Ethan walked silently out to the parking lot, His heart aching with the loss of his brother.

6 days later it was Evans Funeral and Ethan was stood at the front of the church paper shaking in his hand tears streaming from his eyes "Ethan was my heart, my soul and my other half... People always thought we were weird. We would only do things together, But we knew better... we where one person in two different bodies and now there's only half a person and that is me. I love you Ev and I will never stop loving you." Ethan walked back to his place next to his sobbing mother and father, before they knew it the curtain was closing and it dawned on him. That was the last time he would be able to see his brother, Ethan walked out of the Church facing the real world on his own for the first time in his life.


End file.
